User blog:ThePowerPuffKittie/Pokemon:Ruby Online
Eheheh,I got bored and decided to play some Pokemon games.Mostly because the only game I had ever played was Pokemon Ranger and I felt like crap today.So here's my adventures in Pokemon Ruby! Moving In Well,every adventure has to start somewhere right?Well mine started in the back of a moving truck.Jeez,who thought of that idea,my derpy "mother"?I'm pretty sure that isn't safe.So after watching a bit of TV and clock-setting,I was outside.I'm still not used to people being nice to me,so I guess I was shocked when my new neighbors greeted me. Poochyena and the Professor I checked his house,I checked his lab,heck,I even looked at flowers,and that darned Birch wasn't anywhere.When I was ready to haul off the game,a thought came to mind.The grass.Sure I had no Pokemon,but,I had to check there and mostly because of a girl who went "Um!Um!Um!Tall grass,Pokemon,blah blah blah".So I checked and found a guy with glasses who said the Professor needed help.Here's the kicker though.He was running around in circles being chased by a Poochyena!XD So I went to help the guy out.And I did get to rid him of that Poochyena.With a Torchic.I was gonna use Mudkip,but,um,overrated Mudkip meme is overrated.And then my cute lil' Torchic got to be my starter :D He's now named Flare. Truffles,Marty and Dude Well,more Pokemon.I kinda forgot what happened,it's just that there were so may Zigzagdoons or something,it was like my gosh!And then I ran into a seagull-type Pokemon.Her name is now Dude.Marty is my Poochyena,and Truffles is my Zigzag-something. Wurmples and Nutjobs I found myself a Wurmple!Not what I had planned,but,eh.Soon after I walked past a bug catcher,who said something along the lines of "Our eyes met!" and then I tuned him out.The weirdest thing is that his name is Rick.Hmm..Rick the Bug Catcher is a total loon. Also there's Kate,my Wurmple.Funny thing is,he's a guy. Wally So there's this green-haired kid by the name of Wally.He's going to be moving with his family to another town and he wants a Pokemon so he isn't lonely.I kinda have to oblige him.He struck the jackpot though,netting in a Ralts.That did spark something.. The Quest for Ralts Okay,now I know I wanted a Ralts.Like really badly too.So I decided walked walk around in the grass where Wally got his Ralts.After running from a Zigzag-something,I found a Ralts and caught it.I dubbed her Negative,due to the who "emotion horn" thing. Darn Rich Boys Adventure doesn't stop,so I shouldn't.However,that wouldn't be so hard if everything kept getting in my way.And then I found one of THOSE people.Rich stuckups.Blech.He said "Oh sure.I'll accept your challenge.I have a lot of money."And then when I beat him I only got 1400 money.Rich boy my Poke-trainin' ptootie. What a Slackoth Apparently there's a cocoon Pokemon....with spikes.And Flare's Ember is a tad OP,I kinda made a Pokemon I wanted faint.But then I caught a Slackoth!After she made Flare fall asleep.Dream you silly. Shroom n' Magma Just ran into a researcher.A Devon researcher.He wants a Shroomish,sadly I can't give him one.Why?Cause a Team Magma member did a fail ambush.Sad man sad.And then I saw him.Oh honey,that hoodie so isn't you.Truffles,mess that Poochyena up!Noo Truffles!Well that stinks..we died..Okay back in the forest and uh...Shroomish.I shall name it Autumn.Uh,typo,crap.Go Flare.Use Overpowered Ember!Yes,it worked.Take that!He said "You're kidding me!You're tough!"Magma huh?More like...uh..dumb lava?Yeah,I got nothing.Oh how lovely,he wants a second buttwhooping.Oh.Wait,he used his only Pokemon,a Poochyena mind you,on me?Fail!Whoa,Rustboro,I'm heading there now!Well,on the bright side,Mr. Researcher didn't lose his papers.Um wow.That's uh,some token of gratitude...I GOT A FLIPPIN' GREAT BALL!WHY AM I SCREAMING?!WHO CARES!And then he left,cause it's a crisis and stuff. :P Pain in the Cascoon Hey,that cocoon Pokemon's back again!I wanna see if I can get it this time.Okay,Ember is off the table.Okay,almost got him...no!He escaped my Pokeball.Okay throw another one.Okay Cascoon,stop that or I will shove you in that Pokeball myself.That's it.Great Ball to the face!Wait,I caught him.Why didn't-ugh never mind.Now to name him and..his name is Plop.Well,at least it's better that what my brother would call him.Well,that or Jimbob Jilly James e_e Her Name is Cindy Okay,out of the forest with my new Taillow named Jet.Yes,like Jet the Hawk.Why?Cause my Taillow's a pain is why.So we made it to a flower shop and walked past a lady wearing green.She politely asked to have a battle with me.Eh,why not?Oh uh,her Pokemon's a Zigzagoon.Um...too many Zigzagoons!Well at least Cindy was nice. Rustboro Okay,go past Cindy,oh hey a Pokeball with something in it!Oh wait,it's behind a tree that I can't cut.Darn.Hmm,maybe I should look where I am.Rustboro?Yes!I made it!Okay,saving now.I'mma see if they gotta Pokemart around here.I only have one Pokeball left. Ivan Bourne Oh hey.A guy with a vest!Water Pokemon expert?Oh,um battling yeah!And his Pokemon is....a Magikarp?What?I just...I am disappoint Even Bourne,I am disappoint.Jeez,I gotta admit,not over OP Ember took it out!Holy cow.Okay,took it out and...another Magikarp.I wonder if has ANOTHER Magikarp after that.Okay,took the second one out and I was totally right!Jeebus man,how many fish do you need?!Okay,note to self,when fighting Magikarp,use Scratch instead of OP Ember,it works easier.Hmm."I thought I wasn't too bad if I may say so,but I guess not...bleargh..."Oh c'mon Ivan!Don't demean yourself.You're basically Evan Bourne,you'll be cool! Badges?!We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges! Okay tried to go up against Roxanne,Rustboro's Gym Learder.She's freakin cheap man.SO much that it hurts.Dumb Gym Leaders...Pheh. How Whismurcal And I killed him.Whoops.Uh,I'll see if I can get another one. Category:Blog posts